


Nico di Angelo - A Shadow Not Worthy to Exist

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Did someone say crying, During the second book series, Gen, Greek demigods - Freeform, Greek gods, Hatred, Loathing, More angst, Nico - Freeform, Nico angst, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Oneshot, PJO, Post first book series, Riodianverse, Sadness, Self Loathing, Self-Hatred, Son of Hades, demigod - Freeform, feeling alone, give him a break, just hate, percy jackson - Freeform, so much hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He was darkness. And darkness was the color of death.





	Nico di Angelo - A Shadow Not Worthy to Exist

Darkness.

All he was, was darkness and that would never change. A darkness that consumed and scared everyone away, because darkness was simply darkness. The color of death.

Soul blacker than the blackest black in Nyx, so feared. Much more feared than all the monsters in Tartarus at the same time, and he had been there.

Everyone hated him, he knew it. All because of his past, they were hating him because he was the son of the god of the dead. He saw it in their eyes, the way the looked at him, acted when he was around. He heard the whispers about him, they were afraid, and didn’t want to come too close to him either.

No one loved him, Nico knew it. He didn’t deserve to be loved, never had. Because why would anyone love a sad boy with the power of death? He was unnatural, a freak in many ways more than one. He was a freak in every single way, from his ghost pale skin that made him look like a corpse, to the aura he had. That made everyone fear or hate him.

He deserved it. He was never meant to have things as friend, a child of Hades don’t deserve a happy ending. Just wishing for one was a dumb idea that only silly people did. Because the more he wished, the more disappointed in himself he would become.

Until he hit rock bottom, and truly realized how little he meant in this rotten world. No the world wasn’t rotten, he was.

He remember his father’s own words, how he wished he had been the one to die, and that his sister would have lived. And his sister had abandoned him the first second she got to join the hunters. But yet he wasn’t angry at her, but at himself for being just a huge waste of space. His sister that was better than him in every single way. Yes she deserved to live. All he was good at was disappoint people. He would have been better suited dead. He wouldn’t even had been fit for Elysum, because who in the entire world would want him there?

Eternal punishment was all that he deserved, just for existing and being a bother to literally everyone he met.

He was a bother to his father, he had been a bother to his sister, and a bother to every single kid at Camp Half-Blood. Especially Percy.

Percy.

He had been such a fool when he thought he would ever love someone as him, but who in the world would want to even look at failure itself in human form?

He knew he wouldn’t.

So when all of this was over, he would be gone, never to come back.

He would do everyone a favor.

Everyone would be happier that was, without the son of the dead around to make them feel miserable.

The only person that truly deserved to feel that feeling of hopelessness was himself, the true waste of space of all the Greek demigods.

Nico di Angelo, the boy that should have never been born. He truly lived in the shadows.


End file.
